


This Love Was Out of Control

by wellgodowninhistory



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, i dont know what im doing, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellgodowninhistory/pseuds/wellgodowninhistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i got given six words and this appeared.</p>
<p>basically ashton and luke being a cute couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Was Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short and i hate the ending but i kind of lost motivation, i've been writing for weeks and this is the furthest i've got recently so i figured i'd post one  
> credit to pierce the veil for the title

“Baby, why’s the fire alarm going mental?” Luke yells when he walks into the house to the deafening noise and reaches up to switch is off because Ashton is just too short to reach it but too stubborn enough to use something else to press it.

“Nothing, please don’t come into the kitchen?” The sentence seems to come out like a question towards the end making Luke curious as to what the hell his boyfriend is doing but he doesn’t question it, instead goes upstairs to change into something a lot more comfy.

“Ash? Where’s my Blink hoodie?” He doesn’t get a reply so just wanders downstairs in his sweatpants, hoping that Ashton hasn’t stolen it again because dammit it’s his favourite hoodie and that boy knows it.

“You weren’t supposed to come in here” Ashton pretty much shouts defensively in the corner of the kitchen, soap up to his elbows as he desperately tries to scrub what looks like flower off the cupboards and all Luke can do is gape because the whole kitchen is covered from head to foot in it.

“What were you” His sentence cuts off half way as he notices the flour covered jumper Ashton is wearing and he narrows his eyes at him. “That’s mine” Ashton glances down before his eyes widen at Luke and he makes a mad dash for the door.

“I’m sorry” Ashton squeals as he slides down the hallway towards their bedroom, trying to slam the door behind him but he gives up on that when he realises that there’s no way he’s going to win, going for the bathroom that actually has a lock on the door instead.

He makes it to the shower before he realises that he’s officially trapped and just stares at Luke with the biggest, cutest puppy dog eyes he can manage but Luke’s actually annoyed enough that he’s not even phased by them, a thought forming in his mind and before Ashton can even register he’s being blasted with the cold water.

“Fuck! Luke no” He tries to say seriously but he’s squealing too much and wet enough that he gives up on trying to escape and just pulls Luke down with him, trying to use him to shield the spray as much as possible.

Luke had already planned what he was going to do through so used the momentum of Ashton trying to pull him down to switch them and get Ashton in the line of the water, turning it up slightly so as not to freeze him.

“Come on, we need to shower anyway. Stop attacking me” Ashton said with a giggle, attempting to pull Luke’s shirt off but getting it tangled around his head.  
-

When they’d finally, finally got clean. Ashton let out a little scream and proceeded to run downstairs butt naked, which Luke couldn’t stop letting out a laugh at until he heard the outraged noise his boyfriend made.

“Ashton? What's wrong?” Luke called in a panic, trying to locate his boyfriend, when he finally did, he found him sat next to the oven with his head in his hands.

“I forgot to turn the oven on so I didn’t burn it but I also didn’t cook it” Ashton muttered from behind his hands, the heat rising to his cheeks.

“I love you” Luke announced as he pulled the blushing boy up to spin him in circles. “I love you because you’re an idiot and now we’re going to get pizza and watch game of thrones and we’ll eat that tomorrow because I got the day off work” 

Watching Ashton’s face light up is his favourite thing because he just looks so, so happy to have Luke with him, even just for a day and it feels like Luke’s floating on a cloud because he knows Ashton wants him that much.

“I love you too, now get me pizza and I’ll get blankets” Ashton pulls him closer and pecks him on the lips before pushing him away and giggling at their lack of clothes. “And pants because we’re both naked right now”

\- 

The next day when Ashton wakes up it’s 4.15am and he has this horrible need to get up and do something despite the fact it’s not even light outside so he gently untangles himself from the sleeping form of Luke. 

“Aghsf” Is the noise that comes out of his mouth before he turns over and goes properly back to sleep. Ashton looks at the sleeping boy and just feels this sudden rush of love for him and realises that this is the boy he wants to spend the rest of his life with, without a single doubt.


End file.
